Detention, miss Pauline!
by Pauline Polarbear
Summary: This fanfic is about Severus and me having sex.


Detention, miss Pauline.

"Alright, class is done, everybody may leave, except you Pauline." -Said professor Snape at the end of the class.

"Professor Snape... Why can't I leave the class?" -I asked with stomach butterflies. "You have detention Pauline, and for detention you're gonna help me test potions." -Said professor Snape. "Why do I have detention?" -I asked. "You were having this conversation in paper with Howard and Milica during the class." -Professor Snape said the reason of the detention. I was so excited about going to test potions with Severus Snape, that hottie! "Come with me Pauline..." -Demanded professor Snape. He grabbed my hand and walked quite fast. I walked with him, holding his hand. His hand felt so warm, and I had a good feeling.

We both arrived at Snape's potion office.  
"Alright little miss, here's some of this potion. Try." -Said professor Snape as he gave me the little potion bottle. "How do I try this potion, do I drink it?" -I asked. "Yeah you drink it, Pauline." -Said Professor Snape. I drank the potion, and in 30 seconds everything started getting euphoric, and then I got horny, I wanted to have sex with Severus Snape and I was getting very wet down there. "How do you feel Pauline?" -Asked professor Snape. "Eh, I don't know..." -I was too scared to reveal that I was feeling very horny. "Come hug me Pauline, I know how you feel." -Said professor Snape in a chill mode. I went to hug Severus Snape. Oh he smelled so good and he was so warm in a lovely way. Then I started staring at professor Snape's face, and he stared me back. I moved my face closer to his face. He was feeling scared too, and I stared away for a while. Then I gave a kiss on professor Snape's cheek. He blushed, and I blushed too. I was scared if I angered him or if I was going to get friendzoned. Then professor Snape grabbed me and stared at my face and snogged me. We were snogging passionately. Professor Snape then started fondling my breasts, I didn't know this was going to happen too, but I wanted it. His hand was moving further down my body, and then his hand found my pussy. He started fingering me. His thumb was massaging my clit while his index and middle finger were in my vagina. It felt so good. We still snogged all this time. Then professor Snape pushed me to his office table and pulled my skirt and thongs off. "You know what's going to happen next..." -Said professor Snape in a silky voice. He inserted his big dick in my vagina and it felt good. "Is the condom on?" -I asked. "Yes." -Professor Snape answered. He started moving his big cock in and out my pussy. He gradually went harder. "Oh professor Snape..." -I moaned as it felt so good. "You may call me Severus." -Said professor Snape. My heart started beating fast and my body had this nice fresh tingle. "Oh yeah, you're so tight Pauline..." -Moaned Severus. He seemed to enjoy penetrating me, he kept sliding his big dick in and out my pussy. Then he was going even harder. And my heart started tingling nicely, not in a bad way. It was a great feeling. I was feeling so good and I wanted more. "Aah Severus penetrate me more!" -I moaned in pleasure. He was going very hard and he moaned very much. "Oh Pauline..." -Moaned professor Snape in pleasure. "I am coming..." -I moaned. "Yeah me too... Here I come..." -Moaned professor Snape as he was close to cum. "Aaaaahh Severus!" -I orgasmed, it felt so good. "Oh goodness..." -Severus panted as he came. Then professor Snape pulled his dick from my pussy. "Do you want to suck my cock, Pauline?" -Asked professor Snape. I went on my knees and I started sucking Severus Snape's big dick. He was coming still, and I felt the fresh cum in my mouth. "Mmmmhh Pauline, swallow my cum." -Demanded professor Snape. I swallowed his cum and it tasted delicious. What potions he did to make the cum taste delicious?

"Well Pauline, did you like this time?" -Asked Severus Snape. "Yes I loved this Severus..." -I answered. The sex with professor Severus Snape was so lovely. And this is the thing I always dreamed of. Now I am happy to be with Severus. "Severus, how do you make your cum taste so good?" -I wondered one thing though. "Haha, I have potions to make my cum taste good, but tell me, Pauline, do you want to be my girlfriend?" -Asked Severus. "Yes I want to be your girlfriend!" -I answered happily. Professor Snape smiled and stared at my face. Then professor Snape kissed me. It was time for the other class. "Well Severus, the other class is waiting for me, I have to go now..." -I said. "Yes you should go to the other class, Pauline." -Said professor Snape. "See you later sweetheart!" -I said to professor Snape. "See you little miss." -Said Severus to me.

The end.


End file.
